super_smash_bros_lawl_toon_brother_locationfandomcom-20200214-history
Garnet
On-Screen Appearance This is Garnet, Back Together Ruby and Sapphire fuse together. Revealing Garnet herself Special Attacks Neutral Special - Gauntlets Garnet will start out without her gauntlets. If you press B, She'll gain her gauntlets for buffer strength and her other special attacks. Garnet will lose her gauntlets if she gets K.Oed Side Special - Ground Slam Garnet will preform a ground slam. Similer to Donkey Kong's down B, Except Garnet will only slam once. Garnet can also break a trap or projectile with her fists Up Special - Giant Gauntlet Jump Garnet's gauntlets will grow huge and she'll preform a big jump and a punch. The punch gains a lot more damage and may instant kill an opponent Down Special - Unfuse Garnet will unfuse into Ruby and Sapphire. They can both move left and right with no jumps. On one side, Ruby can touch with fire power, while on the other side, Sapphire can use a freezing touch. They'll fuse back after 15 seconds. Final Smash - Fusion Garnet will summon either Amethyst or Pearl and they'll form a fusion. Sardonyx She'll attack opponents with her hammer Sugilite She'll use her whip fist to damage opponents and can tether grab too The fusions last for 20 seconds KOSFX KOSFX1: (Shatter sound) KOSFX2: Ah! Star KOSFX: (Groaning) Screen KOSFX: Ah! Taunts Up: I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you because I'm so much better! Sd: (Unfuses, revealing Ruby and Sapphire, They hug and Garnet refuses) Dn: I didn't write that... Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: It's Stronger than you... Victory 2: *Lays back in a beach chair* Victory 3: (Dances) Lose/Clap: *Ruby screeches as Sapphire just sits there* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Rapid Punching *Dash Attack - Punch *Forward tilt - Elbow *Up tilt - Flip Kick *Down tilt - Circle Kick *Side Smash - Punch *Up Smash - Uppercut *Down Smash - Circle Kick Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Kick *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Grabs with both hands *Pummel - Knee *Forward Throw- Lets Go of the Opponent and Punches Him/Her *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - Uppercut *Down Throw - Slams the opponent on the Ground Other Attacks *Ledge attack: Smashes with one Fist *100% ledge attack: Smashes with Both Fists *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Steven Universe Star Victory Music We are the Crystal Gems (Instrumental) Kirby Hat Garnet's "hair" and glasses Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance Pit: Who Is That Strong Woman Palutena: That Is Garnet He a Member Of The Crystal Gems Pit: Uhhh The Crystal Gems? Viridi: Yes and She Is Voiced By Estelle Pit: Wow They Sound The Same Pearl: Yes They Sound Alike Pit: Wait Who Are You!? Pearl: I am Pearl Also A Member Of The Crystal Gems Viridi: Woah That Sword Is So Cool Pearl: No Time Garnet Uses Her Gauntlets To Pack A Power Punch Palutena: Yeah So Pit Watch Out For Her Gauntlets Pit: Okay I Will Watch Out Her Powerfull Fists This Match Will Amazing Pearl: Will There Is A Catch In Garnet's Final Smash Me & Amethyst Will Help With A Hand So We Can Fuse Together Pit: Oh Crap........ Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Cookie Cat Pawlette Swaps *Default ® *Amethyst colors *Pearl colors (B) *Peridot colors (G) *Steven's clothes colors on her suit *Jasper colors *Pinkie Pie colors with orange glasses *Garnet's look when Ruby and Sapphire first fused Trivia *Garnet is scrapped from the animated version of Lawl Toon: Brother Location, But her slideshow video and wiki page stay. Video Category:Spoilers Category:Empty Slot Winners Category:Playable Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Hero Category:Celebrities Category:Female Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Characters That Are A Fusion Of Two Characters Category:Gay Category:Homeworld Category:Video Movesets Category:Awesome Characters Category:Scrapped Characters